<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Past Can Be Changed by Im_Basically_Shakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229174">The Past Can Be Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare'>Im_Basically_Shakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pog DSMP Fics! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protectiveness, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Quackity slowly opening up to his boyfriends about his relationship with Schlatt while Karl goes back in time and fixes a few things.</p><p>(This was written before we found out Karl can't control when or where he travels so just go with it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pog DSMP Fics! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Past Can Be Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Sapnap accepted Karl's request for them to open their relationship to include Quackity, he's started noticing a lot about the older man.</p><p>For starters, he didn't say "I love you". Sapnap knew he loved him and Karl, but Quackity just never said it.</p><p>Sapnap didn't know for sure why, he had a few theories, but it didn't bother him much anyway so he didn't really think about it.</p><p>Quackity hated people touching his wings. That's another thing he's noticed. Well, it seems Quackity just hates his wings in general, Sapnap has never even seen them.</p><p>The smaller man normally has them binded to his back and hidden under his jacket so he never questioned it. But anytime someone tries to touch the top that stuck out, or got close to his back, Quackity would jump and run away.</p><p>Quackity also just didn't like being touched in general.</p><p>Sapnap remembers once when he'd grabbed Quackity's arm, having almost fallen and needing support. Quackity had freaked out and pulled his arm away, smoothing out wrinkles and he didn't talk to Sapnap the rest of the day.</p><p>Sapnap knew that Quackity was a touchy feely person though so it didn't make sense.</p><p>During the whole Pogtopia vs Manberg stuff he hadn't really paid close attention to anything. The only time he'd gotten involved with either side really was when the Eiffel tower had been burned and when Dream asked him to help fight against Wilbur.</p><p>But Sapnap knew that before all that when he did have time to hang out with Quackity that the other was always hugging people, hanging off their arms, being carried on people's backs, even just holding hands with someone as they talked.</p><p>Now he didn't let anyone within a two foot radius. Sapnap wants to know what's changed, what happened since last time,but he doesn't want to push.</p><p>Yeah, yeah sure they're all engaged to each other, but Sapnap sometimes felt like it was more so that he and Quackity were just both engaged to Karl, not really each other.</p><p>And he didn't mind of course. He loved Karl and knew Karl loved him and Quackity. Sapnap loved Quackity and knew the other loved him, but he just wished they were closer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Karl held Sapnap's hand tightly swinging it back and forth between them as they walked, Quackity on his other side as the Hispanic man went off about something that Skeppy had said.</p><p>"-He called me worthless! He said that Bad hates me and he'd never be friends with me and then I teased him about that and he had Punz chase me out of his mansion!" Quackity whined and Karl laughed.</p><p>"Stop bothering him so much and maybe you won't have to worry." Karl pointed out and Quackity rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah but it's funnier this way." He said and Sapnap didn't miss how his eyes glanced at his and Karl's joint hands briefly.</p><p>Quackity looked up like nothing had happened and continued to ramble for a bit.</p><p>Sapnap, after a moment of hesitation, lifted his free hand up and reached it towards Quackity, palm up and the other looked at him, stopping mid sentence.</p><p>The three of them halted in walking as Quackity considered the hand, slowly moving his own to grab it. Sapnap smiled warmly at him and held his hand loosely, loose enough that if he needed too he could tug it away with minimal effort.</p><p>They resumed walking, Quackity exhaling a bit and then smiling brighter than before as he continued his story.</p><p>Okay so...</p><p>Progress?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Karl's head laid in Sapnap's as they watched a movie, Quackity pressed against the other side in an attempt to have space. They'd considered buying an actual couch, not this pathetic excuse of a loveseat, but never got around to it.</p><p>Karl's legs hung off the edge as he slowly drifted into sleep.</p><p>"Karl," Sapnap spoke softly and Karl made a half sleeping grumbling noise. Sapnap and Quacking laughed as he clung to Sapnap.</p><p>"Karl, c'mon, I'm not carrying you to bed." Sapnap said jokingly and Karl moved a bit so he sat in Sapnap's lap, head resting on his shoulder as he hugged like a koala.</p><p>Sapnap laughed while heartedly now as he rubbed his back soothingly. "Wanna stay here, warm." Karl mumbled.</p><p>"Okay you big baby." Sapnap said and hugged him, taking comfort in the warmth and love Karl provided.</p><p>He glanced over at Quackity, who was looking at them longingly.</p><p>Sapnap moved an arm and opened it to Quackity, who flinched back at the sudden movement and Sapnap frowned a bit.</p><p>What was that reaction?</p><p>He brushed it off and looked at Quackity with the same warmth he felt from Karl and Quackity bit his lip, shuffling over a bit after a moment and leaning against Sapnap instead </p><p>Sapnap noted Quackity was shaking a bit and moved his hand to gently rub a soft circle on his thigh to comfort him </p><p>Quackity hissed at the contact and held back a flinch. When Sapnap met his gaze again, he had tears in his eyes.</p><p>Karl noticed too.</p><p>"Hey, Duckling, what's wrong?" Karl asked gently and Quackity shook his head, burying his face into Sapnap's shoulder.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing I'm fine. You guys are amazing." He mumbled and Sapnap and Karl shared a look but let it go.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"FUCK!" Sapnap sat up abruptly from where he'd been sleeping at the sudden shout. He looked to his side and found Karl still passed out, curled into Sapnap's side, a hand fisted in his shirt.</p><p>Sapnap untangled his fingers from the fabric and left his room, walking over to Quackity's room. </p><p>The other had said it'd be more comfortable for him and neither of his fiances questioned it.</p><p>He knocked on the door and heard panicked shuffling.</p><p>"Quackers, you good?" Sapnap asked and he was met with a shaky sob.</p><p>"I- I'm fine yeah it's just- my uh, my wing brace broke." Quackity said, his voice wobbling with tears.</p><p>"Can i come in?" Sapnap asked and he heard Quackity's breath hitch.</p><p>"I- uhm I mean it's just- my wings are kind of out because of it so like... Uh, I don't-" Quackity was struggling to find words.</p><p>Sapnap didn't say anything as the other took a deep breath.</p><p>"Just uh, don't, please don't make fun of them I guess but yeah you can- you can come in." </p><p>Sapnap slowly opened the door and was met with a heartbreaking sight.</p><p>Quackity's already small wings seemed even smaller from how they were bent and tangled, feathers pointing up in uncomfortable ways, others feathers matted, dried blood in some spots. His wing bone most definitely looked broken.</p><p>"Quackity did you-" Sapnap inhaled deeply. "How did they get like this?" </p><p>Quackity looked back and winced, shaking as he hunched over, clutching the broken brace in his hands.</p><p>"They weren't- they weren't always like this, it's just uh," he paused and wiped away a tear. "Stuff happened." </p><p>Sapnap moved a hand up to brush some feathers down but Quackity jumped away.</p><p>"Please don't touch them." He said harshly and Sapnap nodded.</p><p>"You need them groomed." He stated and Quackity shook his head. "No- no touching please."</p><p>"Not me," Sapnap agreed. "But this is dangerous, Q. That looks harmful and you need to get help for them. I'll fix your brace. But either you or Phil should go through these feathers." </p><p>Quackity shook his head again. "I don't- I don't want people touching them. Its- it's fine like this they were ugly anyway. They made me a freak." He whispered the last part but Sapnap still heard.</p><p>"What, no. Quackity they're beautiful, they just weren't taken care of. You're not a freak." Sapnap said and Quackity sank to the ground, broken wings moving to half cover him and he let out a silent scream at the pain.</p><p>"I- I was a freak. Okay, that's why I hide them. I was a gross hybrid with ugly wings." Quackity mumbled and Sapnap kneeled down in front of him, pulling up sleeves to show his forearms.</p><p>"A gross hybrid?" Sapnap quoted as he showed Quackity his arms, lava like patterns crossing up his arms, an almost blaze rod like pattern resting on the sides.</p><p>Quacktiy squinted at them and looked up at him.</p><p>"You- you're a hybrid?" He mumbled and Sapnap nodded, pulling his sleeves down. "Yeah, half blaze. I don't think I'm gross, I don't think you're gross." </p><p>Quackity looked down at his knees and then back at his wings sadly. </p><p>"They're still ugly." He mumbled and Sapnap sighed.</p><p>"It's broken. You just need to bandage it up for a bit, give it time to breathe instead of being wrapped under your jacket, and it'll heal up and look just as wonderful as before. You also have to groom these feathers." Sapnap said and Quackity sighed.</p><p>".... Okay." He mumbled and Sapnap smiled. "But... But get Phil to help. And you have to be there." Sapnap nodded and Quackity stretched his wings a bit.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Quackity stood in the middle of the room, wings stretched as Sapnap bandaged the top where the bone wing was split. </p><p>"Okay, Philza helped straighten out your feathers and cleaned you up, now you just have to keep them out for a few weeks so they can heal, okay baby?" Sapnap said and didn't miss how Quackity turned pink at the name. Sapnap smiled a bit and Quackity shrugged.</p><p>"I have to keep them out the whole time?" He asked and Sapnap nodded. "But.... won't other's think I'm a freak?" He mumbled and Sapnap rubbed the small space of his back in between his wings.</p><p>"No one would ever think that." Sapnap promised and Quackity started to shake.</p><p>"There's- There's plenty of people I know think otherwise." Quackity whispered and Sapnap didn't push.</p><p>He knew they should probably talk about it, talk about whatever abuse he obviously went through, but it felt out of his zone to push and urge him, especially without their other partner there to talk also.</p><p>However, moments like these, moments like these made Sapnap truly feel like it was the three of them together, not just the two of them dating Karl. Moments where Quackity let a bit of weakness show through because he trusted him.</p><p>"It's fine if you want to stay in during the next few weeks." Sapnap said and Quackity smiled at him. "Thank you."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Karl dragged them both to a new rollercoaster he made.</p><p>"This is the first run ever so I don't even know if it'll go right." Karl said to them as they helped him shove a llama into a minecart.</p><p>"It looks huge," Sapnap commented and Karl giggled as Quackity said the most predictable thing ever. "That's what she said."</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes and stepped back once the llama was fit comfortably in the cart, making strange noises as Karl pushed it off to start.</p><p>"First rider!" Karl cheered and they watched as the llama went in circles, up a large hill, down a small hill, up a small hill then down a huge hill. The llama let out a distressed noise as it plummeted down and came to a final stop.</p><p>Karl cheered loudly and threw his hands up in the air, sticking his hands out for a high five from his fiances.</p><p>Quackity jumped away from the hand quickly, his wings fluttering a bit as he fell onto the ground and Sapnap and Karll instantly went to his side.</p><p>"Quackers, are you okay?" Karl asked and Quackity started to breathe heavily.</p><p>"I-" He glanced at the two of them frantically and shoved back a bit. "I uhm, I-"</p><p>"Quackity," Sapnap tried to get his attention as Quackity started to hyperventilate. "Alex."</p><p>The hispanic man looked at him with wide eyes and Sapnap slowly moved his hands to cup his face. "Breath with me."</p><p>Quackity pulled away from the hold but nodded.</p><p>Sapnap made overexagerated breaths as Quackity followed, Karl holing his hand and rubbing circles into the back as the duck hybrid fell into Sapnap</p><p>After a few moments, his breathing had eased and Sapnap moved a hand to hold his face gently, Quackity leaning into it and Karl shared a look with Sapnap.</p><p>"Hey," Karl's voice was soft. "Want to go back and watch a movie?"</p><p>Quackity closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, moving his hand up to hold Sapnap's and thr arsonist had to remember that this was a very serious moment and he couldtlnt freak it and get happy about his own fiance holding his hand.</p><p>They stood up and Quackity reached out for Karl's hand now too. The three of their interlinked and walking to their house.</p><p>Quackity kept his head down and Karl and Sapnap shared a small smile over his head before returning to caring for him.</p><p>They both knew it was a very serious situation, but this was a big step for their lover and they couldn't help but be happy at the slightly clammy hand holding theirs.</p><p>Once they got back, they all say on the couch, Quackity sitting between them but spreading his wings behind him a bit so they weren't squished against his sides.</p><p>Karl put on Ratatouille and they all say in peace for a good hour or so watching it until Quackity started to shake again.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Karl asked gently. </p><p>Quackity shrugged after a moment, picking at a feather that was molting.</p><p>"I don't know. I-" he sniffed. "It's hard to talk about but I.... I want you guys to know. I don't like.... I don't like hiding from you guys."</p><p>Sapnap smiled down at him and turned so his body faced the smaller man.</p><p>"I think I have a good guess, but I don't want to make assumptions. You don't have to tell us right away if you don't want to. There's all the time in the world for us." Sapnap said.</p><p>"Believe me, you can have as many chances as you want." Karl added and neither of his fiance's questioned the phrasing </p><p>The duck hybrid nodded small and picked at his fingers.</p><p>"Okay then not.... Not right now." </p><p>"Not right now." Sapnap repeated.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Have you seen my sneakers?" Karl asked and Sapnap turned.</p><p>"You don't remember where you put them?" Sapnap asked and Karl shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>"That's like the fifth thing this week dude." Sapnap commented and Karl smiled tightly.</p><p>"Just forgetful I guess." He brushed off and the two started looking around for the man's sneakers when Sapnap found a small box in a closet.</p><p>"Hey what's this?" Sap asked and Karl walked over, shrugging.</p><p>Sapnap opened the box and furrowed his brows when a few pictures fell out, along with two matching gold ring bands.</p><p>Sapnap picked one up and remembered briefly Quackity wearing this after the great war had ended, twisting it as he looked around for something.</p><p>Sapnsp picked up one of the photos and felt his heart sink a bit when he saw it.</p><p>In the photo, Quackity was being hugged from behind, a pair of goat-like horns sprouting from behind Quackity's head as the person hugging him hid their face. Quackity was smiling widely in the photo.</p><p>Another picture had Quackity and the former president dancing, almost like they were doing a waltz but they were obviously failing as the other person struggled to keep their feet straight.</p><p>The last photo was from election day, it was a selfie this time, Quackity pulling the other figure close and both of them flashing bright smiles and a peace sign.</p><p>"Is that...." Karl's brow furrowed as he tried to remember the right name. "Is that Schlatt?" </p><p>Sapnap nodded and noticed Schlatt wearing matching rings with Quackity in all the photos.</p><p>"Were they together?" Karl asked and Sapnap shrugged. "You'd know more than I would, you were in his office." Sapnap responded and Karl frowned as the front door opened.</p><p>"Hey, Karl, why were your shoes out in the lake by-" Quackity's sentence fell dead when he saw the box open on the floor.</p><p>"I- uhm-" Quackity cleared his throat and set Karl's shoes down.</p><p>"Okay, I guess we're.... I guess I'm telling you guys this now." Quackity mumbled as he walked over.</p><p>Sapnsp saw the tears forming in his eyes and shook his head.</p><p>"As much as I want answers Q, you don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready." Sapnsp informed and Karl nodded.</p><p>Quackity took a deep inhale of air and shook his head. </p><p>"I think I am ready this time." Quackity said and Sapnap looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked and Quackity nodded, bending over and grabbing the box. "Yeah."</p><p>And so a few minutes later, the three of them sat on the couch, Karl in Sapnap's lap as Quackity faced them on the other end, the seating his choice.</p><p>"So uhm," Quackity started to twist one of the found rings in his hands, the light catching on his face occasionally.</p><p>"Fun fact about me I guess, I was married to an asshole." Quackity started and Karl and Sapnap's eyes widened</p><p>"What?" They asked in unison and Quackity laughed dryly.</p><p>"Yeah uhm, Schlatt and I used to be married. It was only for political power and shit but, I was kind of in love with him," Quackity mumbled the last part and shrunk in on himself.</p><p>Sapnap wanted to reach out but Quackity had told them not to touch him or interrupt while he explained and he was going to respect that.</p><p>"I genuinely was in love with him, but he wasn't with me. At least, not at the end." He looked at the photos and sniffled. "Maybe at some point he was, I don't know. But he used it against me."</p><p>Quackity slipped the ring on and off a few times before fidgeting with it again and Sapnap watched the movement silently.</p><p>"Uhm he'd uh, like," A shaky inhale and Quackity sniffed again. "He'd constantly say things like 'if you loved me, you'd do this' and stuff. He didn't- He didn't like my wings. He made me bound them to my back because hybrids are 'ugly and disgusting' and I was supposed to ot overshadow him and I guess my wings did somehow?" at the mention of them, Quackity's wings fluttered a bit behind him, the wings puffing out before laying flat again.</p><p>"He was a hybrid too, though?" Karl mentioned and then flinched, remembering not to interrupt. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine," Quackity said and then frowned, shaking his head a bit. "He covered his horns at home. He said he only kept them out in public cause it made him more intimidating. I remember-" He let out a choked sob and bit his lip. "I came home one day and he was- He tried to cut them off, he was, oh god he was bleeding everywhere. The floor was so red and- And I had to remind him that they're beautiful. His horns are amazing but that was when he started to make me cover my wings."</p><p>Sapnap raised his hand gently, as if asking for permission to speak and Quackity let out a weak chuckle at that. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Your wings are beautiful, I think Schlatt was just insecure about how he looked next to you, because you're absolutely radiant." Sapnap spoke softly and Quackity flushed a bit.</p><p>"Maybe," He mumbled. "There's- there's other things too, a lot of other things."</p><p>"You don't have to tell us everything right now." Sapnap said and Quackity shook his head. "But I want to."</p><p>And he did. The next two hours were spent full of Quackity talking about everything Schlatt put him through.</p><p>He talked about how he'd become afraid to speak for a bit, because any time he spoke he was met with harsh yelling.</p><p>He told them about how anytime he sought out comfort, Schlatt ridiculed him and called him weak.</p><p>He told them how the words "I love you" were always met with a harsh laugh and a "You would, wouldn't you?"</p><p>He told them about his drunken antics, how he'd soon feared the sound of glass clinking against each other and the smell of alcohol. So much to the point where even rubbing alcohol could send him into a panic.</p><p>He told them about how the more people left Schlatt, the more fearsome he became, blaming Quackity and hitting him, yelling insults and derogatory language at him.</p><p>He told them about the random hits, the random moments where Schlatt would get so angry he'd beat Quackity, leaving the other bruised and helpless.</p><p>He told them about how he never left because he was too focused on his own power, how part of him always loved Schlatt and probably still would, how part of him never wanted to leave the goat man.</p><p>He told them about how he'd been so desperate to see him again he'd tried to revive him, had eaten his heart, had wanted to bring him back to have some weird twisted sense of relief that he was the one controlling him now.</p><p>He told them how when he started to like them, he feared it, because the last time he loved someone they hurt him and he knew they'd never do that to him but the fear was still there.</p><p>After it all came out, Quackity was hunched over, crying harshly and Karl and Sapnap had to sit, not allowed to touch, and watch their loved one fall apart.</p><p>"Quackity," Sapnap broke the silence and Quackity shook his head, covering his mouth as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>"Q," Sapnap tried again. "I love you," Another head shake and Sapnap frowned. </p><p>"I love you more than you could possibly imagine, I love your laughs, I love your stupid jokes, I love how eccentirc you are, I love how absolutely brilliant you are, I love how gorgeous you and your wings are, I love how much you care, I love how after all you went through, you can still stand tall and proud, I love that you were able to tell us all this, and I love that I love you."</p><p>Quackity inhaled raspily and let out a few gasps of breath, sitting up and looking at his fiances with teary eyes.</p><p>"I-" The words were stuck in Quackity's throat and Karl shook his head, moving forward now so their knees were touching. "Duckling, you don't have to." Karl said and held his hands up a bit, asking for permission and Quackity nodded. Karl smiled gently and cupped Quackity's face, pressing their foreheads against each other.</p><p>"I lo-" Quackity let out a harsh sob when the words refused to escape his mouth and Karl made soft shushing noises, thumb moving and brushing the tears away.</p><p>Sapnap reached over and ruffled Quackity's hair, the other leaning up into it a bit and letting another sob rip it's way out of his throat. "We know you do, Q. You don't have to force yourself." Sapnap said and Quackity sobbed again, but this ime a light smile was placed among his facial features.</p><p>"Thank you," Quackity opted for and Karl and Sapnap smiled at him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Where's Karl?" Quackity asked and Sapnap looked over from where he stood and shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't seen him since I told him I was going to visit Dream." Sapnap responded and Quackity blinked.</p><p>"You're-" He frowned and walked over. "You're going to visit Dream?" Quackity asked and Sapnap shrugged. "He's still my friend," He mumbled and Quackity inhaled deeply.</p><p>"Schlatt's still my husband." Quackity mocked and Sapnap furrowed his brows and stood up straight.</p><p>"I- It's not like that." Sapnap argued and Quackity took a step back at the sudden harsh tone and looked to the side.</p><p>"Sorry," He mumbled weakly and Sapnap's eyes widened. "No, baby, no, sorry I'm-" Quackity looked down at his feet and shuffled a bit in place.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just, Dream isn't like that... He's not using me in any way." Sapnap insisted and Quackity looked at him through his bangs.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought that about Schlatt but here we are." Quackity joked weakly, smile falling.</p><p>"I," Sapnap paused to think about it and shook his head. "He's not like that."</p><p>"He stole your pets."</p><p>".... Do you not want me to go see him?" Sapnap asked quietly and Qauckity figdeted with his hands.</p><p>"I don't want what happened to me to happen to you," Quackity answered. "And I want you to think about it before you do."</p><p>Sapnap looked down at his desktop to where he'd been fidgeting with his sword handle. It had come loose during sparring practice earlier.</p><p>"I'll think about it." Sapnap said and Quackity sighed in relief as their front door opened.</p><p>They turned and smiled seeing Karl, who blinked around confused for a moment before smiling.</p><p>"Hi guys!" He waved at them and Quackity ran over and hugged him (something he'd been doing a lot more after their talk) and Karl held him with a wide smile.</p><p>"Where've you been, it's been hours?" Quackity whined jokingly and Karl smiled softly at him as they both walked back over to Sapnap, who hugged Karl briefly too.</p><p>"I was working on something. Sap, are you going to visit Dream?" Karl asked as Sapnap returned to fixing his sword. </p><p>Sapnap made a strange expression and his gaze seemed to glaze over for a moment before refocusing and he shrugged. </p><p>"Why would I? It's not like we were friends or anything." Sapnap commented and Quackity nodded.</p><p>"We were just talking about Tommy's visit to Dream." Quackity said and Karl smiled a bit.</p><p>"You ready for our date tonight?" Sapnap asked and Karl blinked. "Omigosh I forgot that's tonight!" Karl face palmed.</p><p>"I can do it! I just have to run an errand real quick." Karl said and Sapnap turned to him now, Quackity pulling away a bit to look at them as Sapnap ran a hand through Karl's hair. </p><p>"Something up? You've been forgetting a lot recently, babe." Sapnap commented and Karl shook his head. "I guess just a little out of it since Dream's capture," Karl commented and Sapnap nodded.</p><p>"Okay, go run your errands, don't want you being late for our date." Sapnap said and Karl nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek with a smile. "I'll be back." </p><p>Karl turned to Quackity and the other's feathers ruffled a bit. "Uhm," He shifted on his feet and then nodded and Karl smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"Love you baby." He said softly and Quackity turned red.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Sapnap laid on the couch, watching a movie as he absentmindedly answered all notifications he had received on his communicator.</p><p>The front door opened and Sapnap smiled at Quackity as he trudged into the house.</p><p>"Heya baby." Sapnap greeted and Quackity grunted as he shrugged off his jacket.</p><p>Sapnap looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and lowered his device. "What's the matter baby?" He mumbled and Quackity groaned as he walked over and flopped on top of Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap made a surprised oomph but quickly moved to hug Quackity tightly, warmth filling his chest as the other snuggled into his chest.</p><p>"Long day?" He asked and Quackity nodded, arms gripping Sapnap tightly. "Wanna talk?" A head shake, a pause, and then a small nod.</p><p>Sapnap waited for a moment as Quackity made small circles on Sapnap's chest, Sapnap's own arm rubbing circles on his back.</p><p>"They tried to bring Wilbur back today." Quackity mumbled and Sapnap hummed in response. "It- It didn't work out and instead they half way brought- Uhm, they halfway brought Schlatt back?" </p><p>Sapnap's hand froze and he shifted to look down at Quackity.</p><p>"What? Did you speak with him?" Sapnap asked. Quackity shook his head and sniffed a bit.</p><p>"No, but it's just.... He's here now... Like, like the way Ghostbur is? They called him Glatt." Quackity sniffed. "It's just scary because I... I want to see him."</p><p>Sapnap sighed deeply and moved his other hand up, brushing away strands of Quackity's hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"I don't... I don't get it, okay?" Sapnap mumbled. "But I know things like this can be hard. I know that even after ... after everything he did, you still love him, just a tiny bit. And I don't want you to feel bad about that. You're an amazing person who loves easily. I just wish Schlatt hadn't done what he'd done."</p><p>Quackity sniffed again and buried his face in Sapnap's shirt.</p><p>"If you want to go visit Schlatt, or Glatt or whatever the fuck, I'll go with you too. He won't be able to hurt you ever again." Sapnap promised and Quackity smiled and lifted his head, looking past him a bit. "Karl, how long have you been standing there?" Quackity asked and Sapnap leaned his head back to look at the other upside down.</p><p>KArl sniffed and walked over to them, reaching a hand out and Quackity moved to hold it.</p><p>"I'm sorry anything bad has ever happened to you guys." Karl said and they looked at him weird. "Karl, it's okay, it's not like you're the one who did it." Quackity mumbled and Karl shook his head.</p><p>"No, but I could've stopped it." Karl said and whispered something to himself neither could hear before crawling onto the couch too, so both of them were crushing Sapnap.</p><p>"Babe, you can't blame yourself for things you can't control." Sapnap mumbled and Karl shook his head but said nothing more.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Quackity moved around, sitting up and scooting to the end of the couch.</p><p>Sapnap and Karl gave him a questioning look and Quackity bit his lip. </p><p>"Too much, sorry." He mumbled and they nodded sadly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"~I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AAAAAFRICAAA!~" "Omigod please stop!" Sapnap laughed as Quackity leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, smiling as he sang along with the radio.</p><p>Sapnap laughed as Quackity tried to lower him into a dip but the younger man was too heavy and Quackity ended up just lifitng him back up, both erupting into laughter.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Karl greeted them both and they smiled and made grabby hands at him.</p><p>Karl laughed happily and joined their hug, the three of them swaying side to side a bit.</p><p>Quackity kissed Karl's cheek and the other laughed happily.</p><p>"You changed up your hoodie." Sapnap commented and Karl looked down and furrowed his brows. "Didn't even notice." Karl said and the other two giggled.</p><p>"Hey, did you remember our date for tonight?" Sapnap asked and Karl nodded, showing where he'd written it on the back of his hand. "Yep! Finally got a god system going!" He joked and the three of them giggled.</p><p>"Hey did you hear Schlatt's back?" Karl asked and Sapnap and Quackity rolled their eyes. "That guy, what a prick. Well that's their problem." Quackity said and Karl smiled widely.</p><p>"Yep!" He replied and gave them both a quick kiss.</p><p>"God, I love you both so much." Karl said and they both smiled in return.</p><p>"And we call you Sappy." Quackity said to Sapnap jokingly and smiled at Karl. "I love you two Karl."</p><p>Karl beamed at the words and he reached around them to turn up the radio.</p><p>"Groovy time!" Karl sang and the three of them erupted into laughter as they all danced awkwardly in the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the parts where Karl traveled are a bit confusing (he traveled and made it so dream and sap where never friends half way through their convo about going to visit him and fixed the past of quackity and schlatt's relationship!)</p><p> </p><p>You should check out my Karlnap fic called Ringtone.... Yeah.</p><p>Have a nice night or the rest of class you're not paying attention to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>